Controlled Chaos
by Stormy1x2
Summary: A series of fics using the prompts from the 10 Themes community on LJ, starring the Recca/Yanagi/Mikagame pairing. Story 6, prompt 9: Joy. Recca is an idiot. Mikagame takes great joy in informing him of this fact as they wait for Yanagi.
1. Remove All Doubt

**Title:** Remove All Doubt

**Author: **Stormy1x2

**Pairing: **Recca/Yanagi/Mikegame

**Challenge: **10_themes LJ community, table 2, **#1** – _Greed._

**Word Count:** 481

**Notes:** Based on the anime, not the manga, so please, manga fans – don't lecture me on manga canon. Xie xie ni.

**Summary:** Recca's an idiot. Mikigame seems to care despite that.

* * *

_Tis better to keep silent and be thought a fool, than to open your mouth and remove all doubt._

* * *

"You really are completely hopeless, aren't you?"

"S-shut up." Recca tried to sound dangerous. He really did. But his growl ended on a whimper as his stomach cramped and heaved. His fist, raised threateningly just seconds before, wrapped around his middle instead, and he moaned piteously. "_Ooooooohh..._."

"You _idiot_." Mikigame was suddenly by his side, reaching down to pull him up. Despite his harsh tone, his grip was gentle. "I told you your eyes were bigger than your stomach."

"Heh....you know me, Tokiya," Recca chuckled weakly as they continued their way towards home, staggering slightly as a particularly vicious cramp made him double over again. "Since when can I resist a challenge?"

"This was not a worthy challenge, Recca," Mikigame snapped. "This was an exercise in gluttony."

"I won, didn't I?"

Mikigame rolled his eyes, hauling him upright again. "Yes, congratulations. You've given yourself a case of indigestion from hell just for the honor of having your caricature put on the ice cream shop's wall of fame. Such an honor will live on forever, I'm _sure_."

"Hee... at least I'm not the only one suffering." Despite the pain churning away in his gut, Recca gave a self-satisfied smile. "Domon's gonna be feeling just as bad."

"And I'm sure Fuuko will be giving him an earful as well," Mikigame said flatly. "I really, really hope Yanagi-chan hasn't returned home from visiting her parents yet. She'll take one look and want to heal you right away. As far as I'm concerned, you should deal with this the old-fashioned way, as punishment for your stupid behaviour."

"You're being mean, now," Recca whined. "Why did you come get me if you're just gonna bitch at me all the way home?" He stumbled; Mikigame's arm tightened around his shoulders, keeping him upright.

"Because you would have collapsed two feet outside the shop's front doors. With your luck, another madogu user would appear and put you out of your misery."

Recca grinned at the other boy. "Saaa.... you were worried about me, weren't you?" He nudged him. "Ha! I knew you cared!"

"Moron."

"You care, you care!"

"......You're obviously feeling better. Getting yourself home should be easy." Mikigame dropped his arm and stepped away.

Recca 'eeped as he tilted and fell forward. Sharp pain exploded through him at the sudden movement, and his control slipped. On his knees, he leaned forward and threw up the partially-digested remains of the Super-Amazing Double Chocolate Sunday Surprise. He was surprised to feel cool fingers pulling his hair back as his traitorous body staged a revolt. Amidst the gagging, he managed another weak chuckle. "H-heh...see... you care."

".....Moron." But the hands didn't move away.

Recca decided not to push his luck.

**

* * *

**

**End**

**

* * *

**

One down, 9 to go. :D Feedback greatly appreciated. :D


	2. Those Who Have Gone Before

**Title:** Those Who Have Gone Before

**Author: **Stormy1x2

**Pairing: **Recca/Yanagi/Mikagame

**Challenge: **10_themes LJ community, table 2, **#7** – _Depression._

**Word Count:** 827

**Notes:** Based on the anime, not the manga, so please, manga fans – don't lecture me on manga canon. Xie xie ni.

**Summary: **Mikagame visits someone he hasn't spoken to in a while.**  
**

* * *

**Those Who Have Gone Before**

* * *

"It's been awhile since I've paid my respects, nee-san." Mikagame reached out, his finger tracing along the edge of a silver frame. His sister's smiling face shone back at him, frozen in time. "I'm sorry."

She didn't answer him of course, but in his head he could hear her laughing merrily at him. _It's okay, Toki-chan. You've been busy._

"I haven't avenged your death yet," he said softly. With the end of the tournament, and the revelations from his final-round opponent, Kai, he hadn't had the chance to take everything all in. Recca's battle with Kurei had taken center stage, and Mikagami couldn't have abandoned his teammates until the fight was completely over. As much as he'd wanted to rush away from the dome to find his old master, Meguri Kyouza, to determine if Kai had indeed spoken the truth, he couldn't do it. His sister was dead. His teammates were not. They had needed him. He repeated himself. "I'm sorry."

_Silly Tokiya. The living need you more then the dead._

He smiled, almost wistful. His sister would say something like that. She'd always forgiven him for everything. He had to wonder though, how she'd feel about the recent changes he had made. Changes in his fighting, for one – his techniques, always executed perfectly before, were faster, more deadly. He was getting more creative in how he approached his opponents – he blamed the influence of his teammates for that.

Or the changes in his attitude, his behaviour. He found himself smiling more, even laughing at the stupid messes Recca and Domon found themselves getting into. He had developed a fondness for Kouganei, seeing so much of himself in the younger boy, and he couldn't help but want to teach him, to help him realize his full potential. As for Fuuko, well, he wouldn't even begin to think he could teach her something she couldn't learn on her own. But he did feel pride when he saw her take on opponents so much larger and more intimidating than himself and beat them into the ground.

_You were always a warm-hearted person, Toki-chan. You've just begun to let yourself feel that way again. _

The changes in his personal life, though – that was what he wondered what she would think. As much as he could envision her in his head, her voice talking to him, offering her opinion on so many things, the most recent upheaval in his life was one he couldn't her her say anything about. "I wonder what you'd say."

She didn't answer. He sighed, and bowed his head, clapping his hands once. "I miss you, nee-san," he whispered, and he felt a surge of heat start to build behind his eyes. "It doesn't get easier as time goes by. I'm still angry, nee-san. Sometimes it feels like its tearing me apart." His fists clenched, knuckles turning white under the strain. He raised one to his chest, pressing hard against his heart, feeling the familiar pang of loss all over again. "I miss you so much."

A hand suddenly touched his shoulder, small and delicate. He looked over his shoulder to see Yanagi standing there, comforting him. Her brown eyes shone with tears she was keeping back for his sake – he knew they would only hurt him, make him feel guilty, and he was grateful to her for that. "Yanagi-chan."

On his other side, a shoulder bumped up against his, and he turned, not surprised to see Recca leaning against him in an attempt to seem casual. But his eyes were warm, filled with concern. "Yo. You okay?"

"Recca." Mikagame took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. They pressed in closer to him on either side, as though trying to shield him from the melancholy that had overtaken him, a sadness they'd been confused by until he'd told them what the date was. Mikagame smiled bitterly at that – the anniversary of his sister's death, ingrained as it was on his very soul, still managed to catch him with all the force of an emotional freight train. "Recca," he repeated, firmly this time. "Yanagi-chan. I'm okay."

"We know," Recca said uncomfortably. He was always hesitant to intrude when someone was upset, Mikagame mused, not wanting to make the situation worse, but unable to stop himself from trying to help. The price of caring too much, he supposed. "We just... uh..." He threw a helpless look to Yanagi.

"We worry about you anyway," Yanagi said softly, sliding her hand down his arm and hugging it to her. "We care about you. We want you to remember you're not alone."

"Yeah," Recca chimed in, looking relieved that she had been able to vocalize what could not. "What she said."

Mikagami felt another smile threatening to emerge.

**

* * *

**

**End**

**

* * *

**

Mikagame's POV is HARD to write. Yeesh. But Recca, well, he's fun. ^^

Feedback craved!


	3. Prim and Proper

**Title:** Prim and Proper

**Author: **Stormy1x2

**Pairing: **Recca/Yanagi/Mikagame

**Challenge: **10_themes LJ community, table 2, **#2** – _Lust__._

**Word Count:** Approx 800

**Notes:** Based on the anime, not the manga, so please, manga fans – don't lecture me on manga canon. Thanks bunches! Also, this fic takes place about 10 or so years after the anime, with the understanding they've been living together for quite some time now. Which means they've changed slightly. Yanagi may seem a little OC but she's also sexxing up two pretty boys on a regular basis, which means her confidence levels have to be through the flippin' roof by now. :D

**Summary:** Yanagi loves mornings.

* * *

**Prim and Proper**

* * *

Early morning was Yanagi's favorite time of day.

If asked, Domon might assume it was because Yanagai's gentle nature appreciated the hope that each bright new day brought to them all. Fuuko, a closet romantic, would perhaps hint at seeing the beauty of the sunrise clearing over the rooftops, warm and inviting. Even Koganei would chime in with an observation fitting to his age – something like how Yanagi must really like the smell of eggs and miso soup she would cook every morning for breakfast.

They were all good reasons, Yanagai allowed, smiling at the thought. But they were not _the_ reason. She folded her hands and watched as Mikagami leaped to one side, straightening slowly. Every move was easy, deliberate. Cool. Very cool. His long, lean form was deceptively strong, and he almost seemed to glow as he stood there, framed by the morning sun. His eyes flashed with amusement and anticipation, slender fingers flexing around the hilt of his sword. He was wearing a white tank top instead of a full length jacket for a change – the color nearly blending in with his pale skin tone. His muscles tensed; long corded muscles that made her heart race and Yanagi leaned in, watching closely.

Then he moved. It would have been a blur to anyone else, but years of watching this morning dance had trained Yanagi's eyes to follow each and every detail. His sword sliced through the air, white light glinting as it collided suddenly with a flare of red sparks. Yanagi smiled and let her eyes wander to the other object of her affection.

Recca landed lightly, spinning around and pausing in a crouch. His eyes were alight with excitement and eagerness, like an overgrown puppy waiting for a ball to be thrown. His dark hair fell into his eyes and he automatically brushed it out of the way, never taking his attention off his opponent. Yanagi's eyes traveled over sun-kissed skin, focusing on the curve of his bicep as he held Saiha steady, and felt a familiar warmth flush steal over her.

The idea that two such perfect specimens were hers was still unimaginable to her, even after all the years they'd been together. How she got to be so lucky, she'd never know, but she thanked Kami-sama every day for the gifts He'd bestowed upon her.

A shout – Yanagi blinked, caught daydreaming, and focused. Recca and Tokiya were trading blows, lightening fast strikes and cobra-quick kicks. A block, a jump – Yanagi took it all in, heart beginning to pound, her eyes wide with excitement.

Then Recca stumbled on something – a banana peel, Yanagi realized with a start. She blinked again and took in the ripped open garbage bags that Recca and Tokiya were supposed to have put into the trash cans, their contents now strewn across the backyard thanks to whatever animal had prowled in the night. Her eyes narrowed.

Mikagame struck again, and Recca flew into the wall surrounding the edge of their property. Smoke, dust and debris rained down and Mikagame landed lightly in front of Yanagi with a satisfied smirk. "Yanagi-chan."

"Tokiya," she said with a smile. Her arm shot out and she latched onto his ponytail, yanking him down. "The garbage."

"Uhh...."

"Recca?" she called out. "Come here, please." Her lips curved in a smile. She wasn't really angry, after all. It could be cleaned up. But she couldn't let an opportunity pass her by, either. Fuuko-chan would be so proud. "Now."

"Eh, Hime--"

"NOW."

Recca launched himself towards the back door, and Yanagi led them inside to give them her own brand of punishment privately. Sakura-san next door was still unable to look any of them in the eyes after seeing them in their garden the week before. She closed the door behind them.

* * *

* * *

As Yanagi closed the door, she missed the smirk Recca and Tokiya exchanged behind her back. Their princess was usually so prim and proper that it was a challenge to get her all riled and watch her take charge. They smothered the grins when she turned around, and Recca secretly vowed to find another chore to deliberately mess with for the next morning.

Then Yanagi yanked him into the bedroom by his fringe and all other thoughts were left for another time.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Not the greatest I've ever done but the theme threw me a bit – I don't usually write this sort of thing (I'm usually a g-rated fluff-nut) so I kinda wanted to get this one done with and out of the way. ^^;;;

Feedback always appreciated. :D


	4. In The End

**Title:** In the End

**Author: **Stormy1x2

**Pairing: **Recca/Yanagi/Mikagame

**Challenge: **10_themes LJ community, table 2, **#3** – _Envy__._

**Word Count:** Approx 1450

**Notes:** Based on the anime, not the manga, so please, manga fans – don't lecture me on manga canon. Love ya! Also, this fic takes place right after the closing credits from episode #42.

**Summary:** The tournament is over, but no one's really thought about what comes next – except Koganei, who can no longer call Kurei's home his own. What do to now?

* * *

**In The End**

* * *

Koganei watched the celebration with everyone else, but after the first few explosions, his heart just wasn't in it. Soon enough everyone would split up, bound for their own homes, and he.... he had no home to go to.

Kurei had been his home. Obviously that wasn't going to be happening now. All Koganei had wanted was a place to call his own and for a while, he'd been given that. But like everything else in his life, save for his madogu, it had been taken away. He looked briefly over at his teammates, people he'd reluctantly come to care about – even that idiot Recca – and just _wanted_. But he was used to being disappointed, now wasn't he? He was generally a cheerful person, if he did say so himself – but it was stupid for him to assume he had the same kind of future as everyone else.

Focusing on the exploding pinwheels of color high over his head, he wondered vaguely if the bridge he'd met Reiha at just a few weeks ago was still unoccupied. A rueful smile crossed his face. At the very least, it'd be a roof of sorts over his head for the night, until he could find something else.

* * *

Mikagame kept watching the brat out of the corner of his eye. What was Koganei going to do now? The boy had lived with Kurei for the longest time – what had he been doing since the day he'd changed sides? And where was he going to go now?

Part of him was stating quite loudly it wasn't any of business. He had his own problems to deal with, and Koganei was a capable child, quite able to handle himself. But the other part of him was still stuck in that godforsaken team mode he'd initially fought against – and he found himself unwilling to abandon one of their own. He glanced over sharply at Recca – and found the defacto leader of their rag-tag little group eying Koganei as well. A smile escaped him despite himself.

Recca was a pain-in-the-ass showoff, but he wasn't a bad guy. As much as he hated to admit it, Recca was definitely worthy of recognition. And perhaps his admiration too, but Mikagame wasn't quite ready to make that leap just yet.

Nodding once, he turned back to the fireworks overhead and relaxed, trusting in Recca.

* * *

Yanagi was worried. As much as she was enjoying herself, surrounded by her powerful friends who had risked their lives to save her, and under the umbrella of protection offered her by her very own ninja – she was still worried.

The night was growing darker, colder. Soon the colorful display would be over. Recca would go home with his father, and she would return to her family. Fuuko, Domon and Mikagame all had their own places to return to. Ganko had mentioned distant family she would go to; Fuuko would take her for the night and make sure the little girl was safely put on the train in the morning, along with her little fox puppet. But what about Koganei?

He hadn't mentioned any plans to them, other than tagging along for their celebration dinner and show. A few slips of the tongue had revealed that Kurei had taken him in off the streets where he'd been left a long time ago. Would he return to that kind of a life now? Yanagi's heart hurt at the very thought. This was something even she couldn't heal.

She flicked her gaze to Recca, and was suddenly warmed from the inside out. He did that to her – no matter her inner turmoil, the sight of his smiling face reassured her and gave her hope. This time was no different. She noted the direction his eyes were focused, and smiled suddenly.

Her Recca would never let a teammate down.

* * *

Recca was kind of pissed off at himself. He'd been so busy celebrating that it hadn't even occurred to him that not everyone was having such a happy ending. In fact, he hadn't even realized anything was up until his dad mentioned they were down to the last few rounds before they'd call it a night; Recca had caught sight of Koganei's expression changing from joy to bleakness, with a weary resignation that for a split second, made him look far older than he was.

Koganei had been living with Kurei until he'd switched sides to help protect Recca's princess. Where had he been staying since? Did he have somewhere to go? Why hadn't anyone talked to him yet?

He wasn't stupid. He'd caught the telling glance Mikagame had thrown him, and was kinda flattered by the trust in his ability to handle the situation the look had implied. Yanagi had given him the same kind of look, one that spoke of complete confidence in him, and he hated to let her down. Which mean he had to speak to the brat.

"Oi! Koganei!"

The boy turned, looking at him curiously. "What, Recca-nii?"

Recca smiled at the automatic addition to his name. It was actually really cool to suddenly have a brother that didn't want to kill him, even if it wasn't a relation by blood. "I need to talk to you for a sec. C'mere."

The boy gave him a wary look, but came over anyway, his actions speaking volumes about his trust in Recca. Recca wasn't about to let him down either. "Where are you staying tonight?"

Koganei's eyes flashed and his body stiffened. "I have a place," he said vaguely. "Why do you wanna know?"

Recca knew he was an idiot but he wasn't dumb, and he could tell a lie when it was told right to his face. "'Cause you were livin' with Kurei after he took you in off the streets and since I doubt you'll be welcome there anymore, that means you ain't got a place to stay."

Koganei glared at him, and then looked away. "I can take care of myself," he spat angrily, voice trembling. "Don't worry about it."

"Ahh, but I can't do that, brat." Recca grinned and slung an arm over the boy's shoulders, ruffling his hair. Koganei squawked with indignation – but didn't move away. Recca's smile grew even wider. "You're a member of my team now, right? That means I gotta make sure everyone's taken care of. Even smart-mouthed brats who think they know everything."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Koganei snarled. This time he pushed Recca's arm off and stepped away, fists clenched. "Are you making fun of me?"

Recca shook his head, but it was Yanagi who spoke up, moving forward. "We're worried about you, Koganei-kun," she said softly. "We need you, and need to know you're safe."

"Don't lie to us kid," Domon suddenly added, finally paying attention to something other than the pretty colors over his head. "You sleeping on the streets now? Is that what you want?" Fuuko was nodding, watching with narrowed eyes and folded arms.

Koganei shook his head, and Recca saw a muscle clench in his jaw. The kid was trying not to cry, he realized in horror.

Mikagame suddenly stood next to Koganei, staring down at him with the same level expression they were all used to seeing. His words, however, were warm. "Trust in Recca," he said, shooting Recca a look that said, '_use this against me and I'll gut you with my Ensui_.' "He's an idiot, but even he won't let you stay on the street."

"Don't see why you can't take him in," Recca muttered, but his heart wasn't in it. His dad was silent – not objecting to the obvious conclusion that was coming. "Anyway, you're gonna be staying with me." He grinned. "Don't snore, ya gotta help clean up, and you get to be my sparring partner – I wanna see that legendary 6th form of yours again." He stuck out his hand. "Deal?"

Koganei sniffled. A quiet sound, but Recca heard it as loudly as a gunshot. Then Koganei looked up, eyes dry and clear – and _happy_. "Deal, Recca-nii," he said, shaking Recca's hand once, hard.

Recca smiled and shot his family and friends a quick look. His dad looked resigned, his mother and Yanagi proud. Even Mikagame was giving him a look that looked one part proud, and one part something indecipherable, but it was fairly warm considering the glares he usually shot Recca's way.

He suddenly felt happy, and kinda got where Koganei was coming from.

* * *

Koganei watched as they turned back to the last of the fireworks, content that the problem had reached a satisfying resolution. He smiled – it seemed he'd gotten his wish after all. He shuffled closer to Recca and didn't protest when the older boy – his brother, in all but name now – messed up his hair again.

He'd gotten his home in the end.

* * *

**End**

I absolutely ADORE Koganei. He needs to feature much more prominently in my work. :D If you liked it, let me know, okay? It'll help inspire me to get the rest of them done!


	5. Shades of Gray

**Title:** Shades of Gray

**Author: **Stormy1x2

**Pairing: **Recca/Yanagi/Mikagame (a 3-some, for those not following along)

**Challenge: **10_themes LJ community, table 2, **#6** – _Hate__._

**Word Count:** Approx 950

**Notes:** Based primarily on the anime, so please, manga fans – don't lecture me on manga canon. I'm reading it currently, but I may or may not include certain elements. Deal with it or hit the back button. Love ya!

**Summary:** Mikagame reflects on the way people fit into slots in our minds. Recca WOULD be different.

* * *

**Shades of Gray**

**

* * *

  
**

Despite the idea most people develop regarding me as a very complex person, I consider myself to have very simple ways of looking at things. After the death of my sister, my world view turned very narrow – I can now look back and see this clearly – and I thought everything was, simply put, black and white.

Good and bad. Love and hate. Likes and dislikes. Trust and no trust at all. Wise men and idiots. Leaders and followers. Heroes and cowards. Streetwise and foolish.

The way I view people as individuals is much the same. I either like a person (or tolerate, as 'like' is pushing the envelope for some) or I dislike them. The categories can change, but never do I place a person in more than one at the same time. Domon, for example, is someone that underneath it all, I like and respect. I grow angry with him when he acts foolish, but I still consider him a friend and comrade, regardless of how many times I call him an idiot. The underlying feeling doesn't change much.

And Yanagi-chan. She has come a long way from the meek little school girl she used to be, but even at her weakest, I still wanted to protect her. I worry for her, I care for her, I love her; I want to encourage her to defend herself, and I want to remove any threat so she never has to. She has always and will forever be in the 'like' and then 'love' categories.

But Recca... he is the first person who made me feel differently. I thought at most, I could only ever respect him as a warrior. Likes, dislikes – nothing else mattered, really. How foolish I was. Recca falls into every category I have in my head, and at the same time, he fits into none of them.

I respect him. He is a quick-thinking and adaptable fighter. He has a solid steel core within himself that never allows him to admit defeat. He doesn't fight for himself – rather, he would fight to the death for any one of us, members of his team, and he would do the same for a perfect stranger. We've even seen him fight to protect his enemies from themselves. Such a warrior does not appear often; I would be stupid indeed to label him unworthy of respect.

But with that respect, a small part of me fears him. I will never admit it to him – I can barely admit it to myself. But the sheer strength he possesses, the power of his Eight Dragons is almost enough to make me weak in the knees. I have no doubt he will surpass Kurei – a monster in his own right – and that thought in itself is terrifying. If Recca were any other kind of person, he would be unstoppable, and every now and then I catch a glimpse of 'what might have been'. If Recca had been abandoned, or raised in an abusive household. If he'd had anything other than the normal childhood (after arriving in our time period, that is) to help shape his happy-go-lucky nature. In another world, he would have been a very, very dangerous man.

And an even smaller part of me hates him. Hates him so much it drives me crazy. That he _did_ have such a happy childhood, that he _does_ get to save his princess and live happily ever after, that he _gained_ a sibling in Koganei instead of having to live with losing one like I did. That his father figure raised him and loved him, while mine apparently plotted to have my life destroyed in order to fit his mold for the perfect Ensui master. And to top it all off, rather than being awarded his power as a result of diligent and faithful training, he received it as a birthright that he didn't even know he had! To see him take that power for granted in the beginning nearly drove me insane.

But hate, fear – those are just small parts of me that I can and do handle. Recca is not perfect, and I should not expect him to be. That I seemed to think he should be, that I was losing myself to hate and envy, were my own flaws, not his, and in recognizing that, seeing past the surface layer of him, I also became aware of another category he fit into at the same time.

Love.

It still seems strange to me that he and I and Yanagi have been together for so many years now, and we haven't been torn apart yet. The day he told me 'You love me, admit it,' made me see red and I thought I'd kill him. I only realized later that I was angry not at him, but at myself for being so simple-minded – I had put Recca into the category of 'like' and stunted myself, unable to see anything more. Having my flaws pointed out in such a blunt way makes me cranky.

But that's in the past now. He and Yanagi both showed me that the world is not as simple as I was content to believe it was. And in recognizing that fact, I saw myself begin to improve – as both a fighter, and as a human being. Which was why I was able to eventually accept their offer of living together. Of being together.

I love Recca, not because he's strong, or because he's handsome (or so he's quick to tell everyone). It's not because he's our leader, and it's certainly not because he pointed out my flaws. It's really very simple.

I love him because he taught me to see in shades of gray.

* * *

**End**

* * *

Mikagame intrigues me. ;D So cold, and yet you see so many glimpses – small smiles, warm looks, in both the anime and the manga – of a completely different side of him. The death of his sister changed him drastically, but it did not kill the core of him, which I believe to be a caring, loving and open person. I'm amazed he can keep up the walls so well without crumbling under the strain. Here's to you, Mi-chan!

Also, I think I've mentioned this before, but I use the spellings I get from my fansubs. This is the final time I'm changing the names and NO I don't give a damn how others spell it. The back button is there for that very reason. Thanks bunches.

Feedback always loved!


	6. Patience is a Learned Virtue

**Title:** Patience is a (Learned)Virtue

**Author: **Stormy1x2

**Pairing: **Recca/Yanagi/Mikagame

**Challenge: **10_themes LJ community, table 2, **#9** – _Joy._

**Word Count:** approx 825

**Notes:** Based on the anime, not the manga, so please, manga fans – don't lecture me on manga canon. Xie xie ni.

**Summary:** Recca is an idiot. Mikagame takes great joy in informing him of this fact as they wait for Yanagi.

* * *

**Patience is a (Learned) Virtue**

* * *

Mikagame had long ago determined that Recca was in fact an idiot. The time had come for him to upgrade that particular status to Moron Supreme, and he let him know this decision after kicking him into the wall of the waiting room. He then sat down on Recca's back, making sure the fire master's face was neatly wedged within the bits of plaster and broken tiles. "You do realize you're being ridiculous."

"M'n't!" came a muffled curse. Mikagame moved his hand and Recca lifted his face off the destroyed floor. "I'm just worried!"

"There has been no reason given for you to start acting as stupidly as you have," Mikagame informed him calmly. "Yanagi-chan was well within her rights to stand up for herself."

"She threw me through the screen door!"

Mikagame gave a faint smile at the memory. "It was a well-executed maneuver. Her aim was perfect – you slid right to the end of the path into the gate and didn't touch a single flower lining the way. She's been practicing."

"She's supposed to take it easy!"

"'Take it easy' does not mean she is to remain immobile." Mikagame glared down at the hot-tempered boy. "She did not require your assistance in walking to the bathroom. Nor did she require you to attack the mailman for daring to touch her arm when he handed her a package."

"That package could'a been heavy," Recca groused. "An' he was bein' too familiar with her."

"....He was her COUSIN."

"Whatever." Recca shifted uncomfortably. "Can you please move now, Tokiya? There's a brick pushing against places I'd rather it didn't."

"Yanagi-chan told me make you 'sit' and 'stay'," Mikagame said with gleeful sort of relish. "I am following the orders of our princess to make sure you don't threaten bodily harm to the medical staff."

"I just wanted to go with her!"

"It's a general check-up and Yanagi-chan said she wanted to go by herself, since they wouldn't allow us both." Mikagame swatted Recca's head.

Recca growled. "...I am going to _kill_ you, you know."

"I sincerely doubt you are capable of such a feat." Mikagame smacked him again, permitting himself a small smile at the yelp emerging from Recca. "Besides, if you did manage to kill me, who would pay for these repairs? The hospital will be sending us the bill, you know, and you have no money to speak of." Recca grumbled something but went still, as though giving in. Mikagame had no intention of lowering his guard, regardless.

"Hanabishi-san? Mikagame-san?" A flustered looking nurse had poked her head into the waiting room and was staring at the destroyed room with wide eyes. "Umm... Yanagi-chan's appointment is over, and she's on her way down now."

"Thank you," Mikagame said, nodding curtly at her. The nurse took one last look at the gorgeous young man with long hair sitting on another good-looking man amidst the rubble of what used to be the south wall of the waiting room, and scurried away.

A few minutes later, Recca started fidgeting again. "....Now can I get up?"

"I don't know.' Mikagame raised his head and looked towards the doorway again, a brief smile appearing on his face as Yanagi walked into the room. "What do you think, Yanagi-chan?"

"He can get up if he's ready to stop being an idiot," she said, smiling.

Recca yelped again. "Princess!"

Tokiya stood up, and stepped over the rubble, making sure to plant his foot squarely on Recca's back in passing. At her side, he reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "Well?"

She laughed and nodded. "Just like I predicted." She looked back over to Recca who was slowly getting up, muttering angrily about smug, long-haired bastards. "Recca, you're going to be the father of a bouncing baby girl!"

Recca froze, his eyes darting towards his princess in a horrified yet hopeful look. "Really?"

She nodded, still smiling. "Yes."

"A girl?"

"Yes."

"WHAA-HOOOOOO!" Recca flung himself over and wrapped his arms around Yanagi. His moves were lightening fast but his touch was kitten soft as he kissed her gently. Then he reached over, grabbed a handful of Mikagame's hair and yanked his head down to give him a bruising kiss, hard and forceful. "We're gonna have a baby girl!"

Mikagame rolled his eyes, but nodded indulgently as Recca began dancing in place, chattering out names he wanted to consider, and began herding them towards the exit, trading half-amused, half-suffering looks with Yanagi.

Recca _was_ an idiot, but he was _their _idiot.

**

* * *

**

**End**

**

* * *

**

Done fast and furious just to get another one done. 4 more to go!


End file.
